<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precognition by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904452">Precognition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable'>Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has a dream...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precognition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four had split into four people, all of whom shielded the other members of their group but it was no use. Wild was resurrected but killed once again. Hyrule died after using the rest of his magic on Legend.<br/>
They were surrounded by Guardians. And Time yelled out in pain.</p>
<p>It had been a long time since he had a dream that startled him so much.<br/>
Time would’ve thought it was sweat on his face had he not heard a whine. Oh boy, Twilight knew…<br/>
He simply glared at his descendant who huffed. But the Hylian-turned-wolf’s  ears perked up at a noise Time could not hear. But he figured out who it was coming from.<br/>
Wild sat up and looked around. Twilight ran over to him and sat next to him. Time sighed and went back to sleep.</p>
<p>Time could not shake the paranoia that swept over him the next day. The day started just like it had in his dream. And progressed just like it had in his dream.<br/>
“Cub, you alright?” Twilight asked Wild. “My dream last night. It was kind of like this…” He said. Time’s eye widened. Twilight placed a hand on Wild’s shoulder and smiled. “It was just a dream, Cub.” Wild nodded. “Yeah, yeah…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, next thing they knew, a storm started...A blood moon rose...And Four got too curious about the guardians and woke them up.<br/>
And, despite Wild and Time’s best efforts, they all died again.</p>
<p>And Time was back at the camp the night before. </p>
<p>“Four, where are you going?” Time asked. “I’m curious about the Guardians.” He said. “Don’t.” Wild said. “They’re dangerous.”</p>
<p>Time and Wild stared at each other, an unspoken agreement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't played any actual Zelda game so there might be some inconsistencies. Also, despite how long I've been writing, how much I love reading, I'm really bad at writing. Would appreciate some advice...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>